The Man With The Lion Tattoo
by darlingsweetiedarling
Summary: Basically what I thought of after watching "Quite A Common Fairy". Regina and Robin have fallen in love in Neverland and after saving Henry, everyone's back in Storybrooke. It's the first night Robin is sleeping over at Regina's. YAY.


They both knew it was going to happen tonight. It was the first time Robin was staying over at Regina's and the sexual tension that had built up between them in the last few weeks had become unbearable.

Regina had decided to make Robin and Roland lasagne. She moved around the kitchen smoothly, adding some ingredients to the almost done lasagne. She sprinkled some red pepper flakes on top and wiped her hands off on her apron.

"What's that?" Robin's voice startled her. She still wasn't used to having someone other than herself in her home. Regina couldn't help but notice how insanely handsome Robin looked in normal, modern day clothing. He wore black jeans and a white shirt which showed off his toned body. Regina swallowed. _Was it time to go to bed yet? _

"Red pepper flakes. Makes it… hot" she winked as she answered and he moved closer towards her.

"You're hot," He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

She giggled and melted into his touch, his hands moving up and down her body. She tried to push him away – she had to put the lasagne in the oven and where exactly was Roland? If Robin was here he should be here too and he couldn't possibly walk in on them, she'd simply die of embarrassment but – _oh what the hell_. Regina grabbed his face with her hands, and kissed him. It was a passionate and steamy kiss and Regina's heart skipped a few beats when he deepened the kiss.

Robin pushed her against the counter and with one smooth move he lifted her up and gently placed her on top of the counter, never breaking their kiss.

She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her black high heels deep into his back. They stopped kissing for a moment and she rested her forehead against his, gasping for air.

"You're distracting me from cooking," she breathed heavily and he chuckled.

"Yeah... I don't really care darling," she was just about to protest a little more but he silenced her with a breathtaking kiss.

_Oh my god. _Regina pulled Robin closer and she could feel him trying to yank up her skirt and tear off her blazer.

She let out an erotic moan as he kissed her neck again - she tried to focus but he was making it oh so hard for her. She managed to snake her hands around him and undo his belt, ripping it off and throwing it to the floor. In the mean time he had succeeded in tearing off her blazer and he dropped it to the floor as he started to pull on her blouse with his free hand.

"Uhm.. Papa...? Regina...?" Roland stared at the pair in shock, standing still in the door opening.

Regina felt an unbelievably amount of shame creep through her body, making her cheeks go red. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, WHY._

Robin laughed and walked over to his son, lifting him up and sitting him down on the counter. "I was just helping Regina making lasagne."

Regina let out an awkward fake laugh and tried to pull her black skirt down again as quickly as possible while she trying to smooth the wrinkles out of her red blouse and smiled awkwardly at Roland. Robin looked at her and saw her flushed cheeks, this only making him laugh more.

"It's not funny Robin," she said through clenched teeth.

"No Regina, it _is _funny" he lowered his head so their eyes met.

"Ugh you," she shook her head and sighed playfully.

"Let me help you with your blazer," Robin moved behind her and handed her the blazer that he had picked up from the floor, like a real gentlemen. He held open the blazer for her to put her arms in and smoothed it out down her shoulder, down her arms and playfully slapped her ass, making her gasp.

"I'm hungry," Roland's eyes scanned the kitchen for food, not even paying attention to Regina and Robin. "When will the lasagne be ready?" He gave Regina and Robin a cute smile and swung his legs a little.

"We just have to put it in the oven now, do you want to help?" Her dark eyes met the eyes of the little boy and Roland nodded. "Yes!" He jumped off the counter and took Regina's hand. Robin smiled at them and picked up his belt from the floor.

Regina's eyes started to sparkle as Roland started to talk to her. She gave him a genuine smile and took the lasagne bowl from the counter and shoved it into the oven, together with Roland.

"There. All done! Now we just have to wait a while and then we can eat!"

"Yay!" Roland clapped his hands and looked at Regina in complete adoration, only to run out of the kitchen again just moments later "I'm going to play outside now!"

Robin ran a hand through his hair, and laughed whilst Regina let out a relieved sigh.

"You've made me so happy, Regina" her heart fluttered in her chest and she turned around to face him again, a smile on her face so cute and adorable Robin swore to god he would do anything to keep making her smile like that.

"You've made me very happy too" she smiled and gave him a tender and brief kiss on his lips.

"Now, if you would be so kind to join your son in the garden I can concentrate on cooking the rest of our dinner," she tried to push him out of the kitchen but he wasn't going to let her win that easily.

"Just one more kiss," he pouted and made his eyes as big as he could. Regina laughed and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, pushing him out of the kitchen.

Once she was sure he went into the garden she let herself lean against the counter. She realised then that she was _head over heels_ in love with him, and this made her smile more than anything had, ever.

She had made him **happy**, she had never made anybody **really** happy before. She felt like she was going to explode with love and sighed contently. She started to lay the table and couldn't stop smiling. She peeked through the window seeing Robin and Roland, playing around her apple tree.

Regina ran her hand trough her hair and closed her eyes. So _this_ is what happiness felt like.

"The lasagne was so nice Regina!" The four year old said, still trying to get as much lasagne as possible into his mouth.

"Aww thank you dear!" Regina shot her eyes to Robin and he looked at her with pride and something... else. He put his hand over hers and squeezed it a little. She looked at him and their eyes locked. _Oh my god, help._ She suddenly felt like she needed him. All of him.

"Look at you though, you're a mess!" Robin grabbed a white serviette and started to wipe the tomato sauce off of Roland's face. When he was done, Roland yawned.

"Tired?" The boy nodded in response. "Come, I'll take you up to bed," Regina smiled at the pair and locked eyes with Robin once again. Her deep brown eyes me his blue ones and she bit her bottom lip. _Hng._

"Can Regina come?" Roland took his father's hand and looked at Regina with hopeful eyes.

"Of course she can come!" Robin grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her to standing as fast as he could. Regina felt a certain kind of warmth growing inside her heart and guided the pair upstairs.

"You can sleep in Henry's room tonight," Regina opened the door of Henry's room and let Roland in. The boy smiled tiredly and crawled onto the bed. Robin walked over to his son and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight my boy."

"Goodnight Roland," Regina whispered and she softly closed the door. Robin had caught up with her and now stood right behind her. She turned to him and smiled.

"Now… Where were we?" she tried to manoeuvre him into her bedroom but he was faster than her and scooped her up into his arms.

"ROBIN...WHAT ARE...YOU DOING! SET ME DOWN _NOW_." She hissed, careful not to wake Roland. She moved her legs like a kid in protest and tried to free herself from his hold. When she realised there was no way in _hell_ he was going to put her down she bit her lips and tried not to laugh hysterically.

He carried her to her bedroom and softly threw her on the bed, attacking her mouth with his. She quickly closed the door with her magic and let him take charge…at least for now.

"I've wanted to do this since the minute I walked into your house this morning." He ripped off her blouse and threw it across the room. Regina wrapped one leg around him and ran her tiny hands up and down his muscled body. She moaned as he bit down on her collar bone, and arched her back. This day seemed to have gone slower than ever and they both needed a release.

Robin pinned her hands above her head with his left hand and started to undo the buttons of her blouse while placing hot kisses on her jaw. She shivered under his touch and let out a soft but very pleased moan.

Once he had rid her of her blouse he stared at her for a moment. A see through black lace bra covered her breasts and she bit her lip seductively. He looked down and smirked, seeing how revealing her bra was and dipped his head to her right breast, darting his tongue out and swirling it around her nipple through the fabric. Regina closed her eyes and bit down harder on her lip. Robin let go of her hands and used his left hand to snake around her waist and unzip her skirt whilst taking her nipple into his mouth and biting gently. Regina moaned and moved her now free hand into his thick mane of hair.

Robin continued pulling down her skirt, unlatching his mouth from her nipple to sit upright and pull her skirt off from around her ankles. He licked his lips at the sight before him; she was wearing suspenders and lace see through panties that matched her top half. _Not for much longer._

"I think I found my favourite thing about this new world…" He smirked and moved his hand over the left suspender clip and hooked his hand underneath and snapped it off of the stocking and then did the same with the other clip.

Regina felt his warm rough hands reach the band of her panties and felt him pull them down her legs and off past her feet. Robin flung her pants behind his shoulder on top of the pile of Regina's clothes.

He turned his attention back to her and pushed himself down the bed and buried his head between her knees. He looked up just as she looked down at him. "You've never looked more beautiful than you do now." He kissed her inner knee on her left leg and then the right, then the left again, slowly working his way up to his goal. Regina slowly moved her both legs onto his shoulders and pulled herself closer to his mouth, needing him. Robin kissed just above Regina's clit and Regina moaned softly and ran her hand back through his hair. He licked down from her clit to her entrance with the back of his tongue, he groaned, she tasted like heaven. He teasingly ran his tongue up and down her slit, never quite hitting her clit. By this point Regina was on the verge of taking matters into her own hands. _Literally_. Her eyes were tightly shut and she'd bitten so much skin off of her bottom lip in an effort to stifle her moans.

Robin finally focused his attention on to her clit, he licked slowly, up and down with his flat tongue before circling around it and sucking her sensitive bud in his mouth.

Regina couldn't keep quiet any longer and let out an almighty moan then pulled on Robin's hair as her hips started arching into his mouth. When she was almost on the edge, Robin stopped and lifted his head. Regina's moans stopped, she let go of his hair and opened her eyes. "What…are you…doing?" She asked breathlessly.

"I want to make love to you." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her lips softly; she tasted herself on his lips and deepened the kiss, pulling him on top of her. When they broke apart for air Regina pushed Robin down on the bed and sat on top of him, a leg either side of his waist.

"You're far too over dressed." Regina smirked and magically took off his clothes.

Robin looked down to his male member standing firm against Regina's stomach; he raked his eyes over her body and looked at her face. _Beautiful_.

Regina put her hands on his firm torso and moved her hips so her entrance was hovering over the tip of his penis. She looked at him one more time, making sure this was what he wanted and sunk herself down slowly. She moaned and adjusted herself then pushed down her hands to lift herself back up, and down again. Robin's hips began to meet hers and they both began moving in unison. Robin began moving them backwards to the headboard and sat upright on it, Regina sitting on top of him and carried on their thrusts. Regina grabbed the back of the headboard as they began moving faster. Sweat ran down between her breasts and Robin was kissing every inch of skin he could see. Regina moved her head down to kiss his lips and she moaned loudly as she felt herself on the edge.

"Oh…Robin!" Regina moaned as Robin thrust himself harder into Regina, he too was close.

Regina clung on around Robin's neck as she felt her walls contract around him and felt her release. She closed her eyes and saw stars, unaware she was still thrusting her hips. Robin came soon after, he held Regina on his lap, and neither of them moved until they'd caught their breath.

Regina moved her head off of Robin's shoulder to look at his face and kissed him passionately. "That was amazing." She smiled shyly and her cheeks reddened.

"YOU are amazing, and you're all mine." Robin smiled and kissed her again.

Regina had been searching for someone else she could love for such a long time, she'd almost given up, but, this felt good, it felt right and she truly believed Robin Hood could be her true love after all. He wrapped one arm around her and held her close, gently kissing her forehead. Regina sighed happily. He tucked a few strands of dark hair behind her ear and then she noticed.

A tattoo.

A lion tattoo.

Regina's eyes welled up with tears. All this time her _true love_ had been right in front of her and she hadn't even known. She rested her head against his chest and sighed happily.

After all this time, she had found him. _The man with the lion tattoo. _


End file.
